Master
by Nemo-hime
Summary: Naruto has been sold to Sasuke. Itachi bought Kisame. Kakashi owns Iruka. And then the real fun begins. YAOI, beware. AU. as much as i HATE seeing this... story better then summary... ack, it burns! NARUTO NOT MINE.
1. Chapter 1

((Wh00t! Done with the first chapter of my first chapter story on fanfic! yayz! *dances* okai, heres the deal. I need a BETA. If you are interested, please let me know!))

Pairings- SasuNaru, ItaKisa, KakaIru

Disclaimer- yeah, ssssooo i had this dream that i owned Naruto the other night.... it was amazing! smex everywhere! but then my mum woke me up to go to school. so not mine. ouch.

He looked up at his master with watering blue eyes. "Please…" he begged. "I don't want to go back into the dark!"

Cruel laughter echoed in his ears. "Get back into the cage Naruto. I am done playing with you."

The boy called Naruto sobbed "No! Please, I don't want to go back into the dark! Please!"

The boy's captor laughed again.

"Itachi, where are we going? You past the slave market and I… wait, are we going to-" The silver-haired man was cut off with a wave of his employers hand.

"My brother needs a new slave, but why make two trips when I want a new toy as well?"

Kakashi sighed "Can I get one too?" he asked.

The boy on the other side of him nodded. "If it will keep you quiet." He said darkly.

Itachi smirked. "In other words, Kakashi gets the guest house. And he has to change the sheets."

Kakashi might have smirked too, but it was hard to tell, as a dark mask covered the bottom half of his face and his left eye. The younger boy, Sasuke, sighed and looked out the window of the limo. It was going to be a long ride to Orochimaro's.

Sasuke had been right. It had taken a grueling 2 hours to get to the slave store, and he was almost ready to scream. The only reason he hadn't already was, well, because he was an Uchiha, and Uchiha's did not scream. He quickly exited the car and took a deep breath of fresh air. The black haired boy looked at the storefront in distaste. He wasn't exactly against slavery, but this was a SEX slave store, and he wasn't particularly interested. His brother on the other hand… He sighed and followed the two older men into the building. The youngest Uchiha looked around, impressed in spite of himself. The interior was done all in red, and mostly in velvet; the drapes, the carpets, the chairs, hell, even the uniforms. The lighting was soft and slightly flickering, trying to imitate a candle.

A longhaired, yellow eyed, pale man walked up to them and bowed deeply. "Welcome!" he said… or rather hissed. "What are you fine gentlemen looking for this evening?"

Itachi looked like a kid in a candy shop. "Bring out the best you have," he ordered, eyes sparkling, "In males, over 15."

The man nodded and beckoned an employee to him. He muttered something in his ear and sent him off with a wave. "How many items are you thinking about buying today?" he asked with another bow. He obviously knew who they were.

The eldest Uchiha shrugged. "As many as catch my eye. Plus one for my brother and one for my butler."

You could almost see the little money signs in the yellow eyes. "Very good sir. I am Orochimaro," he spoke to Sasuke, as he had done other business with Itachi before.

Sasuke looked at him. "Hn."

The other man seemed about to reply when the same young man he sent off before appeared at his side. He smiled and led the three of them to some very large velvety red chairs and motioned for them to sit down. The lights dimmed a little and several men dressed in red velvet robes were led out. The first stepped forward, a large light black man, hair sticking up into a point. "This is Kisame," Orochimaro informed them. "We have had him for 3 years and he is fully trained in all basic skills." Kisame stepped back and a blond man stepped forward. "Deidara, we have had him 6 months, he has been trained in most skills."

Sasuke had been looking at the men with no interest. That is, he had been until the next man stepped up. He was beautiful, slim and tan. Blue eyes were looking down, and blond hair almost covered them as well as the strange scars on either cheek. Orochimaro hissed and stood. "I'm sorry, this one is not for sale." He shot a poisonous glare at his employee.

"He is-" the man was cut off by Sasuke. "How much?" he asked. The older man glared at him. "He's not for sale," he hissed. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Everything is for sale. How much?" he asked in a deadly voice. Orochimaro snarled and spit out a ridiculously high number at him. "Deal," the black haired teen said. The snarling mans eyes became very wide. "But… I mean, you can't really …" he trailed off as he looked into Sasuke's eyes. "Fine," he ground out. He walked back to the blond slave and yanked on his leash. "This is Naruto. He is completely trained for anything." Sasuke took the leash and pulled the blond toward him, settling him on the floor by his chair. He reached down and stroked his new slave's hair as he looked at his prize.

Itachi had watched this entire exchange with a smile. He knew how stubborn his little brother could be. He turned his eyes back to Orochimaro. "If we may continue?" he asked. The slave dealer sighed and nodded. The next man to come forward was a brown haired gentle looking man, looks not marred by the scar that ran under each eye and across his nose. "This is Iruka. We have only had him for 4 days, but we have been assured of his training." Kakashi perked up a bit and poked Itachi. The Uchiha rolled his eyes and nodded. "We will take him. As well as Kisame." Orochimaro nodded and gestured the 2 slaves forward. "Very good sir. These of course both have their separate warranties…" he stopped talking as Itachi shook his head. "We will take them, no chance of refund." The store owner nodded and added up the prices. Itachi paid him in cash and took hold of the black man's leash. Kakashi followed him, Iruka in tow. Sasuke walked after him, Naruto's leash held tightly in both hands, ignoring Orochimaro's glare.

After everyone had piled into the limo, Sasuke pulled Naruto into his lap, facing him. The slave's cheeks were dusted with red, and he bit his lip. Naruto looked up. "Master," he said quietly. "Thank you… you saved me." "Sasuke," the dark haired teen said. Naruto looked shocked. "Master." He said firmly. The Uchiha sighed. This would take a while.

((Meh. i am not crazy about it. and it could really use a BETA *hinthint* but here it is! please let me know what you think, if you think it is worth the time to review. THANX!))

LUVS!3

~Nemo-Hime


	2. Chapter 2

((Sorry for the short chapter everyone... we are hosting Thanksgiving at my house this year, 15 people. eep. so i have been busy... but here it is! chapter 2! Happy Thanksgiving all!))

Naruto looked at his new master in admiration. He was so… beautiful! Then again, he would probably admire anyone who saved him from Orochimaru. He shivered. Sasuke noticed and raised one eyebrow, pulling Naruto's hands into his. Naruto tried to smile, but failed miserably.

"Naruto?" the dark eyed boy asked. "What's wrong?"

"Master, you should not concern yourself with me."

Sasuke blinked. "I believe I can decide for myself what I should concern myself with."

Naruto rolled his eyes. Beautiful though his new master might be, but he was a bit of a bastard. "Yes Master," he replied.

The other boy sighed. "Sasuke," he said firmly. "My name is Sasuke. Not 'Master.' Please address me as such."

The slave closed his eyes in irritation. "Yes Master," he said, hiding his smile.

The other inhabitants of the car watched with varying degrees of interest and amusement. Itachi shook his head and turned his attention to his new toy, whom he had sat on the floor, in between his legs, facing him. Said 'toy' looked back at him with intense white eyes. Itachi tilted his head in thought. It seemed his toy came with an attitude. He smirked; nothing wrong with that.

The dark-skinned slave simply continued to stare at him with unreadable eyes, blinking rarely.

Itachi winked at him and watched the eyes widen for a moment before the other man finally broke their little staring contest. Itachi's smirk widened.

"If you are wondering about your duties," he began, "then I should inform you, I have many other slaves who are quite capable of doing chores. However, I am lonely. That will be your job, lovely. Good luck." Itachi finished, chuckling.

Kisame wondered at the last part of his new master's little speech, but said nothing. He instead turned to look out the window, pretending to ignore everyone else.

Kakashi had watched everything with his visible eye, rarely glancing at Iruka, who was seated on the floor in front of him. Now he took the time to study him. The long brown hair held back in a ponytail and the intriguing scar across his face was ignored in favor of his overall expression; it was one of complete hopelessness. Kakashi couldn't remember a single more forlorn looking person. He reached down and tilted Iruka's face toward him gently. Looking into his eyes, Kakashi got the impression of loss and loneliness… The slave closed his eyes, as if trying to shut out reality. Kakashi was intrigued. This man below him was more then just a pretty face.

The rest of the car-ride passed in relative silence, seeming to pass faster then anyone had expected. As the sleek black limo pulled up in front of a huge mansion, Naruto could not help staring. Noticing his slaves gaze, Sasuke smirked. "Like it?" he asked, watching Naruto's face.

The blue-eyed boy nodded vigorously, his eyes wide. "Wow," he whispered, trying to take in all the sights at once. Sasuke chuckled, shaking his head.

"It's not going anywhere, and if you keep trying to look in six directions at once, you might snap your neck," he said.

Naruto stopped looking out the window to glare at his new master. "Teme," he muttered under his breath.

Sasuke looked even more amused. "Dobe," he started, smirking at the way the other boy's eyes went wide at the sound of the word. "You think calling me a bastard is ok as long as you do it in a langue you think I don't know?" he asked, trying not to snicker at the look on Naruto's face.

"Well I- I mean… umm…" he stuttered avoiding those dark eyes. Sasuke chuckled yet again, pulling the blonde closer so he could whisper in his ear.

"You had best learn that your place is under me dobe, and I mean that _exactly_ how it sounds." He then opened the door of the car, not waiting for the driver to do it for him, and left the other boy stumbling, stammering and blushing after him. Naruto quickly pulled himself together though, and huffed after the black-haired boy, grumbling quietly to himself. Good thing he did too, for Sasuke still had a firm hold on his leash, as he demonstrated by giving it a harsh tug, almost making the blonde slave boy topple over onto his pretty little face. He sent another glare at his master and ran to catch up with him, lest he be yanked again.

Itachi was smothering laughter with his hand when Kakashi nudged him, trying to get out, as the door on his side was blocked by a beautiful but very painful rosebush. Itachi got the hint and motioned for his new slave to step out of the car. The darker man did so, followed by his master, who quickly took the lead, towing the slave by his leash.

Kakashi looked down at Iruka, catching his eye and nodding towards the open door. The brunette climbed out of the car without a word, waiting for his master with his eyes downcast. Kakashi got out of the limo and once again tried to make the other man look at him, and was thwarted when he was met with closed eyes.

"I won't hurt you," he stated.

Iruka's eyes snapped open at that, searching his new master's visible eye for some kind of explanation. When he found none, he tilted his head to the side and waited.

Kakashi sighed. "You look… haunted. Like someone hurt you, or like you're afraid someone will. Or both, I don't know, I just want you to understand, I will not hurt you, ok?"

Iruka blinked and opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. He frowned and cleared his throat, then tried again. "Thank you Master. I- that is… umm… why are you saying this? I am just a slave and-" Kakashi cut him off there.

"Because I want you to feel safe here, and because I too was a slave. I know the fear, and the helplessness… and I also know the loneliness. Do you understand?" he asked softly. Iruka looked up at him with eyes that shone with fear, hope and confusion before nodding slowly. Kakashi's visible eye turned into an upside-down U before he began to walk toward the large house. Iruka blinked as he realized this, and then followed, a small smile on his face.

((This chapter is deticated to my completely amazing, wonderful, and sexi as hell BETA, InoLovesSasuxNaru. Dude, I love you with the burning passion of 10039 suns. No lie. 3

I think that my next chapters will focus on one pairing at a time, switching between then makes it hard to get too detailed.

And to everyone who reviewed, added me to their favorite authors, added me to their alert, added this story to their alert and/or added this story to their favorites, I LOVE YOU! YOU ARE WHAT KEEP'S ME WRITING! So that being said, the more reviews I get, the faster I will probably update. and once again, happy Thanksgiving!))

LUVS! 3

~Nemo-hime


	3. Chapter 3

.... PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEEEE!!!!! DX DX DX I know it has been.... o Jesus.... like, 4 months... DX SORRY!!!!!!! My life has been... not well, to say the least. My heart has been broken, my stress levels have sky rocketed, and my grandfather died. =/

OK, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!

The youngest Uchiha and his new blond slave walked briskly up the very expensive looking paved walkway on their way to the house. Sasuke tugged once more at the leash in his hand when he noticed the blue-eyed dobe was no longer behind him. He sighed as the boy remained immobile despite his yanking and walked back to where the boy was standing.

"Dobe, what are you doing?" he asked in that voice that just _screamed_ impatience. His brow furrowed when he did not receive so much as a glance from the slave. Following the intense gaze of the blonde, Sasuke was met with the sight of a statue. He raised one eyebrow at the other boy. The statue was nothing special, just a little piece of décor that depicted a snarling nine tailed fox. And although it was a fantastic piece of artwork that almost seemed to jump out of the stone, it wasn't even the largest or prettiest statue that lined the walkway. Yet, Naruto stood there staring at it despite the jerking of the harsh leather around his neck.

Sasuke decided he had waited enough and gently shook the other boy out of his trance. Naruto shook his head and then looked at him, as if trying to remember who he was. The blonde blinked once, twice and then seemed to snap out of it. He smiled and shook his head again.

"Sorry. Long day. Um… where are we going?" he asked.

Sasuke smirked. "My room. Where else would we be going dobe?"

The blond haired boy puffed up his cheeks before responding, "Well how was I supposed to know that teme?" He continued to mumble under his breath while Sasuke just raised one eyebrow in amusement. He then began walking again, and this time, Naruto followed him.

They reached the huge, intricately carved double doors and Naruto stopped.

"This is where you LIVE?" he asked incredulously. "This is a freakin' place!" His eyes where wide as they roamed over the entire front of the house, his neck craning to see the top. Sasuke sighed.

"Yes, this is where I live. Shall we continue? Or would you like to stand there gapping some more? I am sure if you stood there long enough you could catch flies in that open mouth of yours," the dark haired man taunted with a smirk.

Naruto's mouth snapped shut with an audible 'click' of his teeth and he growled.

"Not all of us have more money then the pope teme!"

"…. The pope?"

Naruto flushed. "I-I couldn't think of anything else! Shut up teme!"

Sasuke brought a hand up to rub his eyes before flipping open a keypad on the side of the house and entering a lengthy code. The doors slowly began to creak open and he walked in, tugging Naruto along behind him. He felt the other boy stop _again_ and turned to see the slave once again staring.

Now Sasuke lived in a BEAUTIFUL house. In the main entryway were huge wooden arches that were so tall and so elegant that they could serve as thrones for the Gods who made their homes above the clouds. The floor and walls were an amazing deep brown color, made of the same wood, and they seemed to be completely creaseless. In fact, if you weren't looking closely, the walls and floor seemed to just melt into each other. There was an enormous grand staircase slightly to the left, and down it's center lay a carpet of forest green. Hanging between the second and third arch was the biggest chandelier Naruto had ever seen. It had crystal teardrops of green blue and purple hanging from it, giving it an aura of magic.

Naruto was brought back to reality when Sasuke flicked the back of his head.

"OW! You jerk, what was that for?" he demanded.

"For making me wait. Shall we?" he said in a bored tone, gesturing towards one of the walls. Whitout waiting for an answer he strode over a section of wall that was slightly indented and pressed a button Naruto hadn't even seen. The wall slid back to reveal a room walled with mirrors and a small comfortable looking couch. Sasuke walked in and Naruto dumbly followed as the dark haired boy hit another button and the elevator began to move. Naruto stumbled and regained his balance just in time for the ride to be over. Both boys walked into a hallway that seemed to be of the same wood as the entryway. Sasuke lead Naruto past several doors before stopping at one just like the others and flipping open another keypad. Sasuke pressed his thumb to it and said "Open" as Naruto just watched, amazed. The door opened with a click and revealed a large room…. Completely covered in black. The only things that weren't black were the bed frame and the little silver stars that dusted the ceiling, walls and bed spread. The overhead light was a large 3-D star with it's points attached to the ceiling. Naruto began to laugh.

"What's your problem?" Sasuke growled.

"Ah ha ha ha… it's just that… hahaha… I knew you would have an emo room…" And with that Naruto collapsed with giggles, sitting heavily on the floor.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before tugging on the leash he still held, bringing the blond boy to his feet.

"Come on dobe, we've had a long day. Time for a nap." He said, his tone of voice not inviting argument.

Naruto pouted. "But I'm not tired!" he whined as he desperately fought off a yawn. Now that Sasuke had mentioned it, he _was_ exhausted. Sasuke raised one eyebrow at him before Naruto mumbled a 'Fine' and stumbled to the bed. Neither boy bothered to even remove their shoes before falling asleep on the huge bed.

... SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!!! DX

I know, I know, I SUCK! SORRY! This chapter is for my friends on y!gal who BETA'ed this for me. InoLovesSasuNaru, my regular BETA, seems to have disappeared. It is also to everybody who had to wait so long for this chapter! I swear the next one will be out within 3 weeks this time. C=

LUVS!3

~Nemo-hime


	4. Chapter 4

((Hey all!! Sorry this took so long... I have waaaaay too much shit going on in my life... So as my fantabules BETA WordSlaveWriter said, it's getting boring. so i swear, the action will start in the next chapter, which will be out much sooner. cuz school is almost over, so i will have lots of time to write. YAY!))

As his new master lead around the side of the largest house Iruka had ever seen, he glanced side long at the man holding his leash. He was handsome, he decided, despite the strange mask that covered the lower half of his face and left eye. Instead of hiding the man's attractiveness, it seemed to add to it, giving the tall figure a sense of mystery. While the brown-eyed man studied the person walking next to him, Kakashi did the same. _Yes, _he thought, _this man is a true beauty. _His skin was several shades darker then his own, and his hair and eyes were both a rich, deep brown. Iruka's lips were pouted ever so slightly, and Kakashi noticed the way the deep pink color contrasted with his skin. The scar that ran across his nose and under each eye gave the man's face a sense of endurance and rugged charm. The silver haired man was pulled from his observations by the sudden sight of a door. He pressed his left thumb into the door handle, waiting for a moment before a soft 'click' was heard. Kakashi transferred the leash to his left hand before opening the door and stepping inside the small house.

It was technically a guesthouse, but the Uchiha brothers rarely had company, so Kakashi used it when he was done with his butler duties. And although it was smaller then the main house, it was still quite impressive. It had two stories and a basement, and was large enough for a family of five. Iruka silently took note of the grand staircase that wound it's way around the entire room, and of the large plush couches in various hues of blue that littered the room. The carpet was a beautiful pure white that would have been impossible to maintain if not for the amazingly expensive carpet cleaners that showed up once a month. Kakashi glanced at Iruka, trying to gauge his reaction. If his guess was right, he had never been in a house like this… or any house at all even. Kakashi began to wonder about Iruka's past. Had it been anything like his own?

Kakashi had been a slave all his life. He was born into slavery, and he had never really thought about being anything else. Kakashi's life had been normal for a slave. Before the age of six, he had woken up at 5am, eaten what he could get, or rather, what was left after the older unsold slaves had their fill. After his meager breakfast, he had lessons. He was taught how to clean, how to care for pets, how to cook, how to sew, basic math and reading, and erotic lessons. The last included how to walk, how to talk, how to act, how to moan, how to beg, how to fake an orgasm, and conditioning. Conditioning covered endurance, as well as having dildos inserted into his anus and mouth. As he got older, the dildos got larger. When he was six, he had been put up for auction for the first time. He was sold to an old man that had out bid the other customers by more than Kakashi had thought possible.

The old man had defiantly taken advantage of all of the training the boy had. After 11 years, the old man had FINALLY died and Kakashi had been sent back to market. Orochimaru had bought him for next to nothing, simply because no one dared to bid after the slimy man had. Itachi had found him soon thereafter. It was a long time before Kakashi had felt comfortable enough to really speak his mind to his new masters and relax. After he had, the Uchihas had set him free. So when he had seen Iruka in the same red robes he had worn, seen the same hopeless look in his eyes, Kakashi decided to do the same for this man.

The taller man gently took Iruka's arm, noting how he flinched at the touch, and guided him to a doorway that Iruka had overlooked.

It turned out to be a kitchen, complete with all the appliances and a breakfast bar. Kakashi released the slave and motioned for him to seat at the breakfast bar, so he would be facing the kitchen. Iruka did so hesitantly, as if making sure that was what Kakashi wanted. The silver-haired man walked into the kitchen, dragging one of the stools from the bar with him. He took a seat across from Iruka, who eyed him skittishly.

"Are you hungry? Or thirsty?" Kakashi asked, getting up from the stool he had just sat down in. Iruka's eyes widened.

"N-no Master. I am fine… would you like me to get you anything?" he asked in earnest, also vacating his seat in order to walk to the refrigerator, one hand resting on the handle. Kakashi raised his left eyebrow before placing his hands on Iruka's shoulders.

The brunette tensed, and his eyes shut. "Master?" he questioned in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"You don't know where anything is. And you have had a long day. I can get food. Go sit." He said in a voice that did not invite argument. Iruka nodded slowly before slipping out from under Kakashi's hands and walking around the bar to sit in the stool he had recently abandoned. Kakashi smiled at him… or, rather, his left eye crinkled, it was hard to say if the man was actually smiling beneath the mask. "Now I ask again," the tall man said cheerfully, "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Um… water would be fine," Iruka answered, keeping his eyes downcast. "Nothing to eat?" Kakashi questioned. "I… um… alright. Anything is fine with me, Master."

Kakashi flashed him a smile… or, Iruka thought he had. It was hard to tell with that mask. The brunet slave offered a small smile of his own as he watched the taller man walk to the fridge and take out some Bri cheese and two bottles of water.

Kakashi reached over with his almost impossibly long arms and grabbed a plate out of the cabinet closet to Iruka, setting the cheese on it and snagging some crackers and a butter knife to complete the snack. As Kakashi sliced the cheese, Iruka thought that maybe his new home wouldn't be to bad.

((So, there it is. yay? idk, what did you guys think? let me know please!!!))

LUVS3

~Nemo-Hime


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, I am on my way to Yellowstone. It's my first night on the road, and my last night of internet for a week. I am already about to kill my bitchy little sister, and I am in the 'emo' faze of my period. Needless to say, I am in a horrible mood. This chapter was BETA'd by Jen, but it was very rushed cuz I kept bugging her about it. So, thank you SO much love! You are amazing. I wanted to get it out before I left. So, please enjoy, and, as always, review's are LOVED!

The next few things I publish will be one shots cuz I owe some people. Just a heads up!

_Naruto screamed as pock-marked hands reached for him, leaping off the table where he had been sitting and making a mad dash for the door. His escape was hindered when an extremely large man covered in oozing, puss-filled sores grabbed him. The six year old struggled in his grasp as an impossibly thin, balding woman looming from the shadows stuck a syringe into his arm. Naruto could feel the fluid filling his arm and he hated it. His other arm hurt where the man was grabbing him. The first man keeled over, going in to a fit of painful sounding coughs that were accompanied by blood and phlegm. The man holding Naruto loosened his grip for a split second, and that was all the small boy needed. Bolting out of the tin-roofed cabin, the young blonde ran as if pursued by lions. 'Home,' he thought. 'I've got to get home!'_

The youngest Uchiha was woken rather rudely by his bedmate with a kick in the shin. Sasuke sat up and was just about to scream at his new slave when he heard whimpers coming from the other side of the bed. The boy clapped twice and the room was filled with light. With the new illumination, Sasuke could clearly see the other boy's eyes were still shut. He sighed. This was just what he needed; a restless sleeper sharing his bed. _Nightmare_, the Uchiha thought. Now wasn't there something you were supposed to do if someone was having a nightmare? You were supposed to wake them up right? Or maybe you shouldn't wake them? He couldn't remember but as he sat there looking at the blonde boy thrash and cry out, he felt an immense amount of pity. He had to wake him up. Sasuke reached out a tentative hand to the smaller boy's shoulder and shook him, softly calling out his name.

Naruto awoke with a start, panicking when he realized this was _not_ his cage and the man waking him was _not_ Haku or Orochimaru. He franticly scrambled backwards and fell off the bed. The jarring blow seemed to completely wake him as he shook his head twice and looked up at the other boy.

"Sasuke?" he asked blearily. The slave boy let out a huge yawn, so big that his jaw cracked and his eyes watered.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the adorable boy sitting on the floor below him.

"You were having a bad dream. I thought that I should wake you…"

Naruto stared at his master. Sasuke had… smiled at him. And it had been so… so… BEAUTIFUL! His brain finally caught up with his ears and he realized Sasuke was talking to him.

"Um… yeah. Thanks. I get those a lot…" he said with a HUGE fake grin that wasn't even fooling the starry ceiling. He let it drop off his face with a worried sigh, before throwing himself at Sasuke. "Please don't send me back, I swear I wont bother you with them anymore, I can sleep in a different bad, I can make them go away, I swear! Just don't send me back to him! Please Master, please please please…" The smaller boy trailed off in weak sobs, clutching at Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke, for his part, was stunned.

"Why would I send you back? They didn't bother me," he lied, "I like having you in my bed, we will look into getting some therapy if you wish. I won't send you back! And I told you to call me Sasuke." He said as gently as he could. Two big, watery, blue eyes looked up at him, filled with hope.

"R-really?" Naruto asked, as if afraid to hear the answer to that question. Sasuke sighed.

"Yes really." The boy in his lap squealed with joy and burrowed his head into the larger boy's chest. The Uchiha pat at the head awkwardly, not used to someone this… loud? Expressive? Warm? No. Someone this _Naruto_. He smirked at his own little conclusion, noting that the 'warm' part was certainly right, at least physically. His awkward pats to Naruto's head evolved into finger combing the boy's bright hair with one hand and rubbing soothing circles on his back with the other. Before he knew it, first Naruto and then himself were asleep.

Naruto noted a few things when he woke up that morning. First, he hadn't had any more nightmares, which was strange. Usually nothing stopped his nighttime horrors. Second, he had fallen asleep on Sasuke's chest. Third, they had left the lights on from the night before. He smiled to himself when he remembered how his new master had comforted him until he had fallen asleep. He turned to the other boy and gasped. It was… amazing how gorgeous the youngest Uchiha was while sleeping. There was no scowl to mar his face, no arrogant smirk to put someone off. It was just… Sasuke. Naruto's musings were interrupted by loud alarms blaring. Sasuke sat blot upright and grabbed Naruto's arm, pulling him closer before reaching around him to hit an almost invisible button on his headboard.

"Go," he said, his voice short and clipped. Itachi's voice came from a panel on the wall. "Orochimaru. I thought he might come for Naruto, but I didn't think he would come this fast. Sasuke?" The boy hn'd. "Kakashi?"

"Yes boss." Naruto started. He hadn't even known the other man was on the line.

"Meet me in the bunker, bring Iruka. No sense assuming he won't take him too. We need a plan. And I believe Sasuke's new little toy has a story to tell us. Over and out."

Naruto was frozen in fear. Orochimaru… was coming for him? But… he… he couldn't! Sasuke saw the look of pure terror on the other boy's face and pulled him into a hug.

"I have you now. I won't let you go, if only because an Uchiha doesn't lose. Ever." With that said, he grabbed Naruto's hand and hauled him towards the closet, pulling both of them inside before slamming his fist into an unseen button and activating the secret door in the back of the small room.


End file.
